18/10
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 10-إِذْ أَوَى الْفِتْيَةُ إِلَى الْكَهْفِ فَقَالُوا رَبَّنَا آتِنَا مِن لَّدُنكَ رَحْمَةً وَهَيِّئْ لَنَا مِنْ أَمْرِنَا رَشَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 10-İz evel fityetu ilel kehfi fe kâlû rabbenâ âtinâ min ledunke rahmeten ve heyyi' lenâ min emrinâ reşedâ(reşeden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. iz evâ : sığındıkları zaman * 2. el fityetu : gençler * 3. ilel kehfi (ilâ el kehfi) : mağaraya * 4. fe kâlû : o zaman dediler * 5. rabbe-nâ : Rabbimiz * 6. âti-nâ : bize ver * 7. min ledun-ke : senin katından * 8. rahmeten : bir rahmet * 9. ve heyyi' : ve bağışla, lütfet * 10. lenâ : bize * 11. min emri-nâ : emrimizden, içimizden * 12. reşeden : irşad edecek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 10-Hani o zaman o yiğitler, mağaraya sığınmışlardı da Rabbimiz demişlerdi, katından bir rahmet ihsân et bize ve işimizin başarıyla doğruluğa ulaşması için sebepler hazırla bize. Ali Bulaç Meali * 10-O gençler, mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, demişlerdi ki: "Rabbimiz, katından bize bir rahmet ver ve işimizden bize doğruyu kolaylaştır (bizi başarılı kıl)." Ahmet Varol Meali * 10-O gençler mağaraya sığınmış ve şöyle demişlerdi: "Ey Rabbimiz! Bize kendi katından bir rahmet ver ve bize işimizde bir başarı hazırla." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 10-Birkaç genç mağaraya sığınmış: 'Rabbimiz! Katından bize rahmet ver ve işimizde doğruyu göster, bizi başarılı kıl' demişlerdi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 10-Hani o gençler mağaraya sığınmışlardı da, “Ey Rabbimiz! Bize katından bir rahmet ver ve içinde bulunduğumuz şu durumda bize kurtuluş ve doğruluğa ulaşmayı kolaylaştır” demişlerdi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 10-O (yiğit) gençler mağaraya sığınmışlar ve: Rabbimiz! Bize tarafından rahmet ver ve bize, (şu) durumumuzdan bir kurtuluş yolu hazırla! demişlerdi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 10-Gençler mağaraya sığındıklarında, 'Rabbimiz bize merhametini yağdır ve bu durumdan bize bir kurtuluş yolu göster,' demişlerdi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 10-O vakit o genç yiğitler mağaraya çekildiler ve şöyle dediler: « Ey Rabbimiz, bizlere tarafından bir rahmet ihsan et ve bizim için işimizden bir muvaffakiyet hazırla!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 10-O vakıt ki o genç yiğitler kehfe çekildiler de şöyle dediler: ya rabbenâ! Bizlere ledünnünden bir rahmet ihsan eyle ve bizim için işimizden bir muvaffakıyyet hazırla Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 10-O vakit ki, o gençler mağaraya sığındılar da dediler ki: «Ey Rabbimiz! Bize kendi indinde bir rahmet ver ve bizim için işimizden dolayı bir muvaffakiyet hazırla.» Muhammed Esed * 10-Hani, o gençler mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, "Ey Rabbimiz!" demişlerdi, "Bize katından bir rahmet bahşet; ve içinde bulunduğumuz (harici) şartlar ne olursa olsun bizi doğruluk bilinciyle donat!" Suat Yıldırım * 10-Vakta ki o genç yiğitler mağaraya çekildiler. Şöyle niyaz ettiler: "Ulu Rabbimiz! Katından bir rahmet ver ve şu dâvamızda doğruluk ve muvaffakiyet ihsan eyle bize!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 10-O gençler mağaraya sığındılar: "Rabbimiz, bize katından bir rahmet ver ve bize şu işimizden bir çıkış yolu hazırla!" dediler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 10-Hani birkaç genç mağaraya sığınmıştı ve şöyle demişlerdi: -Rabbimiz, bize katından bir rahmet ver ve işimizde doğruyu başarmayı bize nasip et! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 10-O gençler mağaraya sığındıklarında, 'Ey Rabbimiz,' demişlerdi. 'Bize yüce katından bir rahmet bağışla ve işimizde doğruluk nasip et.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 10-Hani, o yiğit gençler o mağaraya sığındılar da şöyle dediler: "Ey Rabbimiz, katından bir rahmet ver bize ve bizim için bir çıkış yolu lütfet işimize." Yusuf Ali (English) * 10- Behold, the youths betook themselves(2337) to the Cave: they said, "Our Lord! bestow on us Mercy from Thyself, and dispose of our affair for us in the right way!"(2338) M. Pickthall (English) * 10-When the young men fled for refuge to the Cave and said: Our Lord! Give us mercy from Thy presence, and shape for us right conduct in our plightt Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 10-11-12- Derken kulaklarına perde vurduk, yani yatırdık, uyuttuk bilelim ki iki gruptan hangisi, bekledikleri süreyi daha iyi hesapladı. Burada "bilelim" demek, fiilen ortaya koyalım ve gerçekleştirelim de kendileri bile anlasın ve iki gruptan birisi Allah'ın birliğine inanan, mümin Ashab-ı Kehf, birisi de hasımları olan müşriklerdir. Âyette görüleceği üzere Ashab-ı Kehf uyandıkları zaman işlerinde başarılı olduklarını, gayelerinde isabet ettiklerini gördüler ve Allah'ın rahmetine kavuştular. Bu özetlemeden sonra bunların dinleri, işleri ne idi? Mağaraya niçin çekildiler ve orada nasıl kaldılar, sonra da nasıl uyandırıldılar? Ayrıntısına gelince: Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *8- Biz gerçekten (yeryüzü) üzerinde olanları kupkuru-çorak bir toprak yapabiliriz.(5) 9- Sen, yoksa Kehf(6) ve Rakim(7) Ehlini bizim şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi sandın?(8) 10- O gençler, mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, demişlerdi ki: "Rabbimiz, katından bize bir rahmet ver ve işimizden bize doğruyu kolaylaştır (bizi başarılı kıl) . 11- Böylelikle mağarada yıllar yılı onların kulaklarına (ağır bir uyku) vurduk. 12- Sonra iki gruptan hangisinin kaldıkları süreyi daha iyi hesap ettiğini belirtmek için onları uyandırdık. 13- Biz sana onların haberlerini bir gerçek (olay) olarak aktarmaktayız.(9) Gerçekten onlar. Rablerine iman etmiş gençlerdi ve biz de onların hidayetlerini arttırmıştık.(10) 14- Onların kalpleri üzerinde (sabrı ve kararlılığı) rabtetmiştik; (Krala karşı) Kıyam ettiklerinde demişlerdi ki: "Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'dir; ilah olarak biz O'ndan başkasına kesinlikle tapmayız, (eğer tersini) söyleyecek olursak, andolsun, gerçeğin dışına çıkarız." 15- "Şunlar, bizim kavmimizdir; O'ndan başkasını ilahlar edindiler, onlara apaçık bir delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Öyleyse Allah'a karşı yalan düzüp-uydurandan daha zalim kimdir? AÇIKLAMA 5. 6. ayet Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyordu, fakat 7-8. ayetler dolaylı olarak kafirlere hitap etmektedir: "Bu dünyada gördüğünüz ve sizi aldatan her şeyin sadece sizi denemek için düzenlendiğini açıkça anlamalısınız. Fakat ne yazık ki siz tüm bunların sadece eğlence ve oyun için yaratıldığını sanıyorsunuz. İşte bu nedenle siz hayatın tek amacı olarak: "Ye, iç ve eğlen" ilkesini kabul ediyorsunuz. Bunun sonucu olarak sizin gerçekten iyiliğinizi isteyen kimseye aldırmıyorsunuz. Tüm bunların sadece sizin zevk ve eğlenceniz için değil, sizi denemek için yaratıldığını anlamalısınız. Siz bu nimetlerin arasına, hanginizin hayatın gerçek amacını anlayacağını ve gönderiliş amacınız olan Allah'a ibadette hanginizin sabredeceğini denemek amacıyla gönderildiniz. Tüm bu eğlence araçları o gün sona erecek imtihan süreniz bitecek ve yeryüzü bomboş bir hale gelecektir." 6. "Kehf" sözlükte büyük ve geniş mağara anlamına gelir. 7. " " kelimesinin anlamı konusunda değişik görüşler vardır. Bazı sahabeler ve tabiin, Rakim'in bu olayın meydana geldiği yerin ismi olduğu ve bu yerin Ayle (Akabe) ve Filistin arasında olduğu görüşündedirler. Bazı müfessirler de Rakim'in mağarada uyuyanlar anısına yapılan yazıt (kitabe) olduğu görüşündedirler. Mevlana Ebu'l-Kelam Âzâd, Tercüman'ül Kur'an adlı tefsirinde birinci görüşü kabul eder ve Rakim'in Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te Rekem denilen (Yeşu, 18: 27) yer olduğunu söyler. Daha sonra bunun tarihi Petra şehri olduğunu belirtir. Fakat Ebu'l Kelam, Kitab-ı Mukaddes'de anıldığı şekliyle Rakim'in Benjaminoğulları'na ait olduğunun ve Yeşu'ya göre bu kavmin Ürdün nehrinin batısı ile ölü deniz arasında yerleştiğini ve Petra'nın Ürdün'ün güneyinde olduğunu gözönünde bulundurmaktadır. İşte bu nedenle modern arkeologlar Petra ile Rakim'in aynı yer olmadığı görüşündedirler. (Bkz. Encylopaedia Britannica, 1946, cilt XVII, s. 658) Biz de Rakim ile "kitabe"nin kastedildiği görüşündeyiz. 8. Bu soru, kafirlerin "mağarada uyuyanlar" hakkındaki şüpheli tutumlarını ortaya koymak amacıyla sorulmuştur. "Siz gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın bir kaç kişiyi bir kaç yüzyıl boyunca uyku halinde bırakmaya ve onları uykudan uyandırır gibi diriltmeye gücü yetmez mi sanıyorsunuz? Eğer güneşin, ayın ve dünyanın yaratılışını düşünmüş olsaydınız, böyle bir şeyin Allah için zor olduğunu düşünmezdiniz bile." 9. Bu hikayeyle ilgili en eski kaynak Suriyeli bir Hıristiyan rahip olan Saruc'lu James'e aittir. James "Mağarada uyuyanların" ölümünden bir kaç yıl sonra M.S. 452 de doğmuştur. Bu olayı geniş ayrıntılarıyla açıklayan hitabe, James tarafından M.S. 474'de veya o sıralarda kaleme alınmıştır. Bu Suryani kaynağı ilk müslüman müfessirlerin eline geçmiş ve İbn Cerir et-Taberi tefsirinde birçok raviden bu kaynağı nakletmiştir. Diğer taraftan aynı kaynak Avrupa'ya ulaşmış ve Yunanca, Latince tercümeleri yayınlanmıştır. Gibbon'un The Declihe and the Fall of Roman Empire (Roma İmparatorluğunun Çöküşü) adlı kitabının 33. bölümünde "Yedi Uyuyanlar" başlığı altında söyledikleri, bizim müfessirlerimizin anlattığı hikayeye o denli benzemektedir ki ikisinin de aynı kaynaktan alındığında şüphe yoktur. Mesela, Yedi Hıristiyan genci, işkence yaparak mağaraya sığınmaya zorlayan kralın ismi, Gibbon'a göre, İmparator Decius'tur. Decius Roma İmparatorluğunu M.S. 249-251 yılları arasında yönetmiştir ve onun dönemi Hz. İsa'yı (a.s) takip edenlere yapılan işkencelerle meşhurdur. Müslüman müfessirlerin kitaplarında ise bu imparatorun adı "Decanus" "Decaus" olarak geçmektedir. Bizim müfessirlerimize göre bu olayın geçtiği yerin ismi "Aphesus" veya "Aphesos"tur. Diğer taraftan Gibbon'a göre bu yerin ismi Ephesos (Efes) 'tir. Yani Anadolu'nun batı sahilindeki Roma'nın en büyük limanı ve şehridir. Bu şehrin harabelerini bugün de Türkiye'nin İzmir kentinin 20-25 mil ötesinde görmek mümkündür. (Bkz. Harita: 1) . "Mağarada uyuyanların" uyandıkları dönemin imparatorunun adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Tezusius"tur, Gibbon'a göre ise II. Theodosius'tur. Bu İmparator, Roma İmparatorluğu Hıristiyanlığı kabul ettikten sonra M.S. 408-450 yıllarında tahtta bulunuyordu. İki hikaye arasında o denli benzerlik vardır ki, Mağarada uyuyanların uyandıktan sonra yiyecek almak için şehre gönderdikleri adamın adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Jamblicha", Gibbon'a göre ise Jamblichus'tur. İki hikayenin ayrıntıları da hemen hemen aynıdır. İmparator Decius zamanında Hz. İsa'ya uyanların acımasızca işkenceye uğradığı sırada, yedi Hıristiyan genç bir mağaraya sığındılar ve uykuya daldılar. Daha sonra İmparator I. Theodosius'un tahta geçişinin 38. yılında (yaklaşık olarak M.S. 445-446 yıllarında) yani bütün Roma İmparatorluğunun müslüman olduğu bir dönemde uyandılar. O halde mağarada yaklaşık 196 yıl kaldılar. Bazı oryantalistler, yukarıda anlatılan hikaye ile Kur'an da anlatılan kıssanın aynı olmadığı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlar Kur'an'da (25. ayet) anlatılan olayın 309 yıl olduğu, oysa bu hikayede olayın 196 yıl olduğu fikrini savunurlar. Bu itiraza 25. açıklama notunda cevap verdik. Kur'an ile bu Suryani kaynağı arasında birkaç küçük fark vardır. İşte bu nedenle Gibbon, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) "cahillikle" suçlamaktadır. Fakat onun kendisine dayanarak bu iftirayı attığı Suryani kaynağı ona göre bile olay bittikten 30-40 yıl sonra bir Suriyeli tarafından ele alınmıştır. Gibbon, bu olayın bir ülkeden diğer bir ülkeye ağızdan ağıza yayılırken nasıl değiştiğini gözönünde bulundurmamaktadır. Bu nedenle bu kaynağı kesin doğru kabul edip aralarında var olan değişiklik nedeniyle Kur'an'ı itham etmek yanlıştır. Böyle bir tutum ancak dini düşünceler hakkında çok önyargılı olan ve mantığın gereklerini bile görmezlikten gelen kafirlerin tutumu olabilir. "Mağarada Uyuyanlar" olayının geçtiği Ephesus (Efes) şehri, yaklaşık olarak M.Ö. II. yüzyılda kurulmuş ve putperestliğin en büyük merkezi olmuştur. Bu şehrin en büyük putu, Ay tanrıçası Diana idi ve onun bulunduğu tapınak eski dünyanın harikalarından biri olarak kabul ediliyordu. Bu puta tapanların büyük bir bölümünü Anadolulular oluşturmaktaydı.... Roma İmparatorluğu da onu tanrıçalarından biri olarak kabul ediyordu. Hz. İsa (a.s) dan sonra onun mesajı Roma imparatorluğunun çeşitli bölgelerine ulaşmaya başladığında, Efesli birkaç genç putperestlikten vazgeçtiler ve Allah'ı Rableri olarak kabul ettiler. Tours'lu Gregory, "Meraculorum Liber" adlı kitabında bu Hıristiyan gençler hakkında ayrıntılı bilgiler toplamıştır. "Onlar yedi gençti. İmparator Decius onların inançlarını değiştirdiklerini öğrenince onlara yeni dinleriyle ilgili sorular sordu. Onlar, İmparatorun İsa'nın dinine tamamen karşı olduğunu bildikleri halde, inandıkları Rabbin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olduğunu ve ondan başka hiç bir ilah tanımadıklarını, aksi takdirde büyük bir günah işlemiş olacaklarını açıkladılar. İmparator buna çok kızdı ve onları öldüreceğini söyledi. Fakat daha sonra onların gençliğini göz önünde bulundurarak, dinlerini değiştirmeleri için üç gün süre verdi. Bu üç gün sonunda inançlarından dönmezlerse öldürüleceklerdi. Bu yedi genç fırsattan faydalandılar ve şehirden ayrılarak dağda bir mağaraya sığınmak üzere yola çıktılar. Yol üzerinde bir köpek peşlerine takıldı. Onu geri çevirmeye çalıştılar, fakat köpeği peşlerinden ayıramadılar. Sonunda gizlenebilecek bir mağara buldular ve içine gizlendiler. Köpek de mağaranın girişine oturdu. Yorgunluktan derin bir uykuya daldılar. Bu olay M.S. 250 yıllarında meydana geldi. Yaklaşık 197 yıl sonra M.S. 447'de, İmparator II. Theodosius zamanında, tüm Roma İmparatorluğunun Hıristiyan olduğu ve Efeslilerin de putperestlikten vazgeçtiği bir dönemde uyandılar. Bu dönemde Romalılar arasında, öldükten sonra dirilme ve mahşer günü ile ilgili yoğun bir tartışma gündemdeydi. İmparatorun kendisi de insanların kafasından bu inançsızlığı silmek için bir fırsat gözlüyordu. O denli ki bir gün insanların inançlarını ve düşüncelerini düzeltecek bir ayet, bir mucize sunması için Allah'a yalvarıp dua etti. İşte tam o günlerde "yedi uyuyanlar" mağaralarından uyandılar. Uyandıktan sonra gençler birbirlerine ne kadar uyuduklarını sormaya başladılar. Bazıları bir gün, bazıları da günün bir bölümü kadar uyuduklarını söylediler. Bir sonuca varamayınca tartışmayı bıraktılar ve gerçek sürenin ne olduğunu Allah'a bıraktılar. Daha sonra arkadaşlarından Jean'ı gümüş paralarla yiyecek almak üzere şehre gönderdiler ve ona tanınmamaya dikkat etmesini zira Efeslilerin onu Diana'nın önünde secde etmeye zorlayacaklarını tenbih ettiler. Fakat Jean şehre indiğinde tüm dünyanın değişmiş olduğunu görerek şaşırdı: "Bütün topluluk Hıristiyanlığa girmiş ve şehirde Diana'ya tapan hiç kimse kalmamıştı. Jean bir dükkana girdi ve birkaç somun ekmek almak istedi. Fakat para olarak verdiği gümüşlerin üstünde İmparator Decius'un resmini gören dükkan sahibi gözlerine inanamadı ve yabancıya bu parayı nereden bulduğunu sordu. Genç adam paranın kendisinin olduğunu söyleyince aralarında bir tartışma başladı. Daha sonra etraflarına büyük bir kalabalık toplandı ve mesele şehrin yöneticisine kadar ulaştı. Yönetici de şaşırmıştı ve parayı aldığı hazinenin nerede olduğunu soruyordu. Fakat genç paranın kendisine ait olduğu konusunda ısrar etti. Yönetici ona inanmadı, çünkü yaşlılardan hiç birinin tanımadığı yüzyıllar öncesine ait bir paraya gençler sahip olamazdı. jean, imparator Decius'un öldüğünü öğrenince buna hem şaşırdı, hem de sevindi. Kalabalığa önceki gün Decius'un zulmünden kurtulmak için birkaç arkadaşı ile birlikte mağaraya sığındıklarını söyledi. Yönetici çok şaşırmıştı ve arkadaşlarının gizlenmekte oldukları mağarayı görmek isteyerek gencin peşinden gitti. Onların arkasından büyük bir kalabalık da geliyordu. Mağaraya geldiklerinde gençlerin gerçekten de İmparator Decius zamanına ait olduklarını farkettiler. En sonunda İmparator Theodosius'a da haber verildi ve o da mağarayı ziyaret etti. Daha sonra yedi genç mağaraya geri döndüler ve orada son nefeslerini verdiler. Bu apaçık mucizeyi görünce insanların öldükten sonra dirilmeye inançları tekrar güçlendi ve İmpartor mağaranın etrafına büyük bir anıt inşa edilmesi için emir verdi." Yukarıda anlatıldığı şekliyle mağarada uyuyanların hikayesi Kur'an da anlatılan kıssaya o denli benzemektedir ki, bu yedi gencin Ashab-ı Kehf (Mağarada Uyuyanlar) olduğu kolayca kabul edilebilir. Bununla birlikte bazıları bu hikayenin bir Anadolu şehrinde geçtiği, oysa Kur'an'ın Arabistan dışında gelişen bir olaya değinmediği şeklinde bir itiraz yöneltirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre, bu Hıristiyan hikayesini Ashab-ı Kehf kıssası olarak kabul etmek Kur'an'ın üslup ve ruhuna aykırıdır. Bize göre bu itiraz yanlıştır. Kur'an, Arapları uyarmak amacıyla Arabistan içinde veya dışında yaşayan Arapların tanıdığı doğru yoldan sapan birçok eski toplulukla ilgili hikayeler anlatır. İşte bu nedenle Kur'an'da Mısır'ın eski tarihine değinilmiştir, oysa Mısır hiç bir zaman Arabistan'ın bir parçası olmamıştır. Sorun şudur: Kur'an'da Mısır tarihine değinilebilirken, neden Arapların Mısır tarihi kadar tanıdık olan Roma ve Roma tarihine değinilmesin? Roma sınırları Kuzey Hicaz'a kadar uzanmıştı ve Arap kervanları hemen hemen bütün yıl boyunca Romalılarla ticaret yapıyordu. Bundan başka doğrudan Roma yönetimi altında olan Arap kabileleri de vardı. Roma İmparatorluğu Araplar için yabancı değildi. Ve bu gerçek, Rûm Suresiyle açığa çıkmıştır. Şöyle bir fikir de akla gelebilir: Mağarada uyuyanlar kıssası, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) peygamberliğini sınamak için Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların kışkırtması ve Arapların hiç bilmediği konularda sorular sormalarını tavsiye etmeleri üzerine Mekke'li müşriklerin Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri soruya bir cevap olarak da anlatılmış olabilir. 10. Yani onlar samimiyetle inandıklarında Allah da onların doğru yola olan imanlarını artırdı ve onlara, bâtıla boyun eğmek yerine hayatları pahasına hak yolunda sabır ve sebat etme gücü verdi. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *10. Hani, o gençler mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, "Ey Rabbimiz!" demişlerdi, "Bize katından bir rahmet bahşet; ve içinde bulunduğumuz haricî şartlar ne olursa olsun bizi doğruluk bilinciyle donat!" (8) 8 - Lafzen, "Bizi (bu) durumumuzdan (min emrinâ) doğru olana çıkaracak bilgiyi/bilinci bize bahşet!" -Cümlenin sonu rüşd teriminin anlamıyla ilgilidir. Bu pasaj, 13. ayete vd.'da daha geniş bir biçimde ortaya konan mesajın ana hatlarına işaret ederken, Mağara İnsanları'nın kıssasına bir tür giriş teşkil etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *10. 0 vakit ki, o gençler mağaraya sığındılar da dediler ki: Ey Rabbimiz!. Bize kendi katından bir rahmet ver ve bizim için işimizden dolayı bir muvaffakiyet hazırla. 10. Hatırla.. (O vakit kij o gençler) o kendilerinden sorulan dindar ve birnice yaşlılardan daha olgun olan ve imanlarını muhafaza için kâfirlerden kaçınarak mağaraya kapanan o genç zatlar, (mağaraya sığındılar da) hemen orada (diler ki: Ey Rabbimizl. Bize kendi katından bir rahmet ver) bizim için rızık vesilesi olsun, bizi düşmanlarımızdan korusun, bizim için mağfiret sebebi bulunsun (Ve bizim için işimizden dolayı) öyle dinimizi muhafaza için kâfirlerden ayrılıp mağaraya sığındığımızdan dolayı (bir muvaffakiyet hazırla) o sayede hidayete ermiş, rüşt ve sevap yoluna kavuşmuş olalım.